


Arcadia/世外桃源

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 他们也曾有过自己的好时光。
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Arcadia/世外桃源

**Author's Note:**

> 斯内普&莉莉少年向，入校前。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

寒风凛冽，枯黄的草木上还遗留着星星点点的残雪。此时天空仍呈现出阴沉的灰色，也许过半个小时或者半天，就又会有一场冻雨降临。

“西弗！西弗！”莉莉皱着眉头，她的绿眼睛是这小道上唯一的亮色，“你今天怎么这么不开心啊？是不是你爸妈又吵架了？”

“我没有。”西弗勒斯撒谎道，“和你在一起我很开心。”

“说谎是不好的！”莉莉大声说，黑发男孩畏缩了一下，他可不能叫莉莉知道自己对她撒过多少谎。

“你爸妈又吵架了，对不对？”莉莉再次问。

“不要你管！”西弗勒斯吼道，莉莉退了一小步，眼睛里立刻蓄满了愤怒的泪水。

“不要吼我！又不是我要他们吵架的！”

西弗勒斯咬住下唇，他才不会认错呢，是莉莉多管闲事的。她是他唯一的朋友，他才不要莉莉因此觉得自己高他一等。

“我只想你离我家的事远一点，我好不容易才出来，不想提他们。”

“我还是跟爸爸妈妈撒了谎才出来的呢！”莉莉生气地说，“现在你就这样对待我！”

“我又没有叫你出来！”西弗勒斯烦躁地说。

这次莉莉来找他的，看见她他可高兴了，本以为莉莉能让他开心会儿，谁知道等他们出来，外边湿冷得叫人受不了，莉莉还没完没了地只想追问他爸妈、找他吵架。

“好啊，那我再也不去找你，总行了吧！”

莉莉怒冲冲地转身就走，漂亮的小皮鞋踩上一大团裹着泥的枯草，差点摔了一跤。斯内普说完话就后悔了，见状赶紧过去扶她，莉莉使劲把他往一边推。

“走开！”她看到自己的一只皮鞋上全是泥，声音都带上了哭腔，“讨厌！现在我要被妈妈骂了！”

西弗勒斯的妈妈才不会为了这个骂他呢，她一生气就说他是“斯内普的崽子”，和他爸管他叫小怪物一样，就好像他西弗勒斯·斯内普的出生是他自己任性，跟他俩都没关系。他讨厌莉莉总要问起他爸妈，她就是不记得不是每个人都跟她一样喜欢自己父母的。

但他想到办法了，这个一定能让莉莉开心。

“站开些，莉莉，离那些泥巴远点。”莉莉再次甩开他的手，按他说的走了几步。

西弗勒斯在她脚边半跪下来，反正他的裤子早就够脏的了。他把手虚圈在莉莉的右脚边，运起魔力，那些泥巴慢慢地干了，变成粉从她的鞋子上掉下来。他还不能完全弄干净，但是不仔细看也看不出来，要是他有一根魔杖就好了。

他抬起头，却见莉莉又惊又喜，双眼明亮。一时间，西弗勒斯有些想入非非，他听说男人们都是这样向心仪的姑娘求婚的，等他成了巫师，他就能买得起戒指和所有他想买的东西了。到那个时候，莉莉也会这样看着他……

“哇！你怎么做到的？”莉莉轻轻跺了跺脚，斯内普站了起来。

“很简单的，我下次教你。”他试探着说。

“我现在就想学！”

“现在太冷了，下次吧。”

莉莉不高兴地噘起嘴，西弗勒斯担心自己又惹怒了她。可是她还没有说原谅他，如果他教了她，她下次真的不来了怎么办？

“好吧，我也想回家了。”莉莉搓了搓手，西弗勒斯心中一沉。

“这么快？”他脱口而出。

“是你说冷的呀，我也好冷。”莉莉往手上呵了口气，在口袋里摸索了一阵，“喏，给你！”

西弗勒斯接过，是一张折叠的卡片，里面粘着不断开放又闭合的纸花，莉莉漂亮的字迹写着“生日快乐，西弗！”。

“生日快乐，西弗！”莉莉看起来有点害羞，小心地等他的反应，“我本来想弄得更好看的，还想有音乐，但我不太熟练……”

“这很好了。”西弗勒斯说。

“真的？你喜欢吗？”

“我喜欢。”

西弗勒斯抓着那张卡片站在寒风中，都不知道该怎样说自己有多喜欢。这是他收到的第一份生日礼物，他的爸爸妈妈都不记得这个日子，只顾着跟对方吵架。他们都不欢迎他来到这个世界上，可是莉莉却给他送贺卡。

“生日快乐！”莉莉又说了一遍，开心地在他脸上亲了一口。

西弗勒斯吃惊地往后一闪，从来没人亲过他。

“怎么了？”莉莉问，退了回去。

“你喜欢我吗？”他鼓足了勇气问，因为亲吻只会对喜欢的人做，不是吗？

“当然喜欢呀！”莉莉立刻说，“你是我最好的朋友！”

没关系的，他才不在乎爸妈是不是还在吵架，他有莉莉就足够了。他们是朋友，朋友。

西弗勒斯笑了。

“现在你开心了吗？”

“开心了。”他说，“跟你在一起我就很开心。”

“太好啦。”莉莉说，“我妈妈说人们不应该在生日的时候不开心，否则接下来的一年都会不开心了。”

西弗勒斯一下子又有点生气，莉莉的爸妈就像她姐姐一样都是麻瓜，也像她一样不喜欢西弗勒斯，觉得他是鬼鬼祟祟的住在蜘蛛尾巷的脏孩子。那个讨厌的佩妮肯定跟爸妈说了很多他的坏话，想阻止莉莉跟他做朋友，呸。西弗勒斯讨厌他们，更讨厌莉莉总得跟他们在一起，她怎么就那么喜欢他们？

“去霍格沃茨就好了。”他对莉莉说，“我十一岁了，等去了霍格沃茨，我就可以离他们远远的了。”

你也可以会离那些麻瓜们远远的，他们去不了那里，我们可以永远在一起。

“我也马上就要十一岁了。”莉莉憧憬地说，“你说夏天录取信就会来，是真的吗？”

“当然是真的！”西弗勒斯重重地说。

他突然感到一阵恐惧，如果他跟他父亲一样其实是麻瓜呢？如果所有的魔法都是错觉？

不会的，他刚才还帮莉莉弄干净了鞋子，他才不是个没用的麻瓜！他会去霍格沃茨的，他会是一个强大的巫师，他要带着莉莉走得远远的，再也没人能把她抢走。

“那太好啦！”莉莉松了口气，不管西弗勒斯告诉她多少次，她总是对另一个世界心存怀疑，“可是，如果我学不好魔法怎么办？我什么也不知道，大家会笑话我吗？”

“不会的，你一定能学得很好。”西弗勒斯回答，“要是有人敢笑话你，我就找他们算账。”

“你真好。”莉莉柔声说，“去了霍格沃茨我们还是朋友对不对？你不会丢下我吧？”

“永远都不会。”黑发男孩郑重地说。

红发女孩笑起来，她的脸被冻得红扑扑的，眼睛却像夏日的湖水，泛起层层温暖的波浪。西弗勒斯的妈妈有时候也会对他温柔地说起过往，她说霍格沃茨里有个黑湖，深邃而清澈，像翡翠一样碧绿。看着莉莉的眼睛，就好像他们已经坐在黑湖边，无忧无虑地说话呢。

“霍格沃茨是世界上最好的地方，我们在那里一定会开心的。”西弗勒斯说。

是呀，只要到了霍格沃茨…… 

（全文完）


End file.
